


A Dance for Two

by Straccia_Tella



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Funny, M/M, Oneshot, chris is just there to have fun, ciao ciao has to clean up aftewards, in which victor falls hard, just want to get this out of the way, what happened at the banquet, yuri is having none of his drunk dad's bs, yuuri is kind of a airy happy drunk in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straccia_Tella/pseuds/Straccia_Tella
Summary: Victor had been to plenty of skating banquets in his lifetime, but none quite like this one.





	

He had to admit, even though he knew just about everyone at the gathering, he had little interest in talking to them. The small conversations he did receive were all congratulatory remarks on performance at this year’s Grand Prix Final. He absently passed his hand through his bangs, eyeing the ball room crowded with people decked out in their fanciest attire. How many times had he been to these after-parties when he was younger? Would he even be here in another year?

“Oi, Victor!”

The older skater blinked a few times before looking over to Yuri Plisetsky, who was a prodigy skater in his own right and only fourteen. Victor tried to remember what it was like to be that age.

“Hm? What is it?”

The blond made a sharp “tsk” sound with his teeth. “Did you not hear me? I asked what you’re planning on doing for next year if it’s gonna be your last Grand Prix Final.”

“… Good question,” Victor replied airily and turned away to think about it, not picking up on the annoyed teens expression. Despite having been known to surprise people, he sincerely wondered if he had anything else up his sleeves. He had publicly considered retiring soon and nothing else seemed to be inspiring him at this moment.

An image of Makkachin appeared in his mind, and he did his best not to pull out his phone to look at the home screen with a picture of his beloved dog. He was getting old like him, maybe he would take this year off to spend more time with Makkachin while he still had the chance. He sighed to himself, and wondered if he would get yelled at by Yakov if he asked to leave early.

“Perhaps I’m losing my edge,” Victor muttered to himself and he glanced around the room again, spotting Celestino guiding a thin male who clearly looked stressed. His entire demeanor was a stark contrast to the cheery atmosphere of the other skaters. It was hard to tell who the younger man was, because he could only see his back from where he was.

“Come on and cheer up, Yuuri. Go ahead and have whatever you like tonight.”

He moved the younger man over to the refreshment table and robotically moved his hand to grab a glass of champagne. Celestino walked off to talk to the other skaters and Victor watched as Yuuri continued to look down at the floor like he’d rather be anywhere but here. His eyes followed the man going off to a corner of a room and quietly drained his drink before placing the empty glass down and getting a new one. He repeated the action with the new glass and the others that came. Victor got a feeling that the man was trying to literally drown his sorrows in the drink.

 _Yuuri Katsuki, I believe he placed last this year, didn’t he? Poor thing, he looks lonesome._ Victor thought and Yuri looked over the man’s shoulder to see why he stopped talking.  
“Isn’t that Japan’s skater Yuuri Katsuki? Going of his performance for this year, he should really do us all a favor and retire already.”

A tall tanned girl with red hair, wearing a sleek and short pink dress approached the teen and affectionately poked his cheek. “You just don’t want to compete against someone with the same name as you, right Yuri~?”

“Shut up old lady, go away,” the teen spat.

Victor ignored the not-so affectionate headlock the young woman was pulling Yuri in with a cheery smile on her rose pink lips. _I think I saw him after the competition too, he still looked pretty broken then. It’d be a shame if he retired now, he has the potential._ He also recalled the younger man fleeing when Victor asked if he wanted a photo together.

“Victor,” a voice called and he turned around to be greeted by Chris who came to pat him on the back. “Congratulations on winning gold once again. Maybe next time I’ll have a chance to beat you.”

“Mmm,” Victor hummed in amusement. “I hope so, it would certainly be interesting way to finish my career.”

They started to talk to each other about the past and other trivial things, but every now and then Victor would glance over to Yuuri who still had his back gloomily turned to the party. The Russian skater took note of the increasing amount of glasses that were slowly piling up on the table.

 

 

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been talking, but by the time he looked back to check on Yuuri, the man was slowly making his way towards him and Yuri. The teen noticed the other man swaying a little unsteadily and tried to make a getaway.

“What the hell? Is he coming towards us? Let’s leave before he gets any closer.”

Too late, Yuuri finally approached, Victor could see the flushed cheeks, sparkling eyes and necktie in one hand that seemed like indications for drunkenness. Yuuri’s voice was particularly slurred, like he was trying to remember what language he was speaking at the moment.

“Victor… Congrats on winning this Years Grand Prix~,” Yuuri said, blinking in rapid succession like he was trying to focus his eyes. “It was so beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Victor replied politely and was admittedly amused by the man. “I put all my heart and soul into that performance.”

“Hey, hey, hey, I have a good idea~!” Yuuri said suddenly and pulled at Victor’s sleeve. “Wanna dance?”

“Hmm?” It took three full seconds for Victor to process what Yuuri had just proposed, but he remained cheerful. “What do you mean?”

“This party’s so booooring, everyone here is so uptight and nothing fun is happening! So come on, let’s lighten up the mood and dance. I’ve always wanted to skate with you one day, but since I couldn’t even make it to the top five I’ll settle for a dance here!”

Victor was about to act on impulse and agree when Yuri literally cut in, pushing the two of them apart.

“This is a banquet, you drunk, not a rave!” Yuri pried Yuuri’s hands off of Victor’s sleeve and looked even more annoyed than usual. “Banquets are social gatherings and time for talk, not for dancing. You’re an adult aren’t you? Act like one!”

“Come on kiddo, you must be bored too. Look at all these people, there’s nothing to do and everyone’s not doing anything fun.”

“ _Not my problem_. Listen, Victor isn’t going to dance with you, and I’m sure as hell not going to join. If you’re not here to talk to the others then leave!”

“Then you’ll dance with me right?” Yuuri asked, his head figuratively up in the clouds.

“Are you listening to me, dammit?!” Yuri demanded, stomping his foot angrily on the floor. “Get your drunk ass out here, this is no place for losers like you!”

Yuuri frowned at the teen, leaned down and began to pat the boys head. Victor had the imge of a young child petting a particularly feral and angry cat.

“Oh, I get it, you’re afraid of me beating you right?”

“Beat me in what, _being the person in the room with the lowest IQ_?” 

“No worries, you’d probably lose if you went up against me.” Yuuri turned to Victor before Yuri could respond and looked very pleadingly at the Russian skater. “Come on Victor, dance with me??”

Instead, Victor took out his phone, setting it to camera. He held it up, posed and excited to take pictures, “Perhaps if you put on a good show I might join in.”

“Victor?!” Yuri gasped, his face wondering if all the adults in the room were going crazy.

He was genuinely intrigued, maybe this man could provide him with some inspiration, or maybe he really was feeling bored and wanted an excuse to let loose a bit.

“Be sure to surprise me,” Victor added with a peace sign, and Yuuri grinned at his opportunity. Just as he stumbled towards the open floor he grabbed a bottle of champagne and began to pull of hilarious poses for Victor and started to down the alcohol with glee. The slow orchestra music playing overhead soon changed to pop music and it didn’t take long for Yuuri to start moving to the beat. He laughed gleefully, swinging his hips to the music.

All of the other occupants who had tried to politely ignore Yuuri’s drunken antics, now had all of their eyes focused on the Japanese man in a mixture of shock and encouragement. Some of the people's responses was to whip out their phones to record evidence of the usual demure and introverted Yuuri Katsuki tearing up the dance-floor.

As the music's tempo increased, the man stripped off his coat and began to break dance. Victor could see the muscle’s rippling under the white shirt that allowed Yuuri’s body to move so smoothly.

_He’s good_ , Victor hummed with an excited grin as he continued to take pictures. Something warm began to bubble in his chest, but he couldn’t quite figure out what it was. The teen next to him, who had been stupefied by Yuuri’s spontaneous performance gritted his teeth into what was a small unmistakable grin. 

“ "Afraid of me beating you, right?" He thinks he can beat me, huh? I’ll show him!” Yuri made his way towards the floor, pulling at his tie. “Move, it!”

The two Yuri’s began dancing, trying to out-perform each other, while sometimes dancing in synchronization. Victor had gotten Chris to snap whatever pictures he could while he laughed and cheered on the two form the sidelines. Even though he was drunk, Yuuri managed to dance as well as a sober man.

It was only a matter of time before Victor was swept away himself, joining in the antics of Yuuri’s wild energy. To say the man was infectious felt like an understatement as a few others tried to pull partners to dance. Victor couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed this hard in glee or had this much fun. It was like Yuuri was drawing him in, seducing him with his dancing alone. At first they danced across from each other, keeping a polite distance as to not intrude upon the others space. However, that space slowly began to close and the two became more intimate the longer they dance. As soon as the number changed, they were pair-dancing in what Victor thought was the most wonderful experience he had.

They were close enough together where Victor could feel the heat coming of Yuuri, close enough where he could stare at his face that exuded nothing but pure enjoyment at being in Victor’s company. Even when he let Yuuri take the lead, he would have given just about anything to be able to keep dancing the night away if it meant he could stay close to this wonderful man. They laughed as they continued to playfully spin and jump around, never looking at anyone else except the person in front of them.

 

 

Somehow, somewhere, a pole was inserted into the room, and of course, Chris was the one who had suggested it. The actual shocking turn was that Yuuri, abandoning all of his formal attire began to dance and expertly twist himself onto the metal rod like he’d been doing it his whole life. By this point, more than half of the room had their phones out to take photos non-stop of Chris and Yuuri doing half-naked pole-dancing. There were even some who teasingly tossed money at the men. It was all so mesmerizing to Victor and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t avert his eyes away from Yuuri.

Finally, someone coaxed Yuuri away from dancing and when he was given back his clothes he could barely button his own shirt, and wrapped his tie around his head. Victor allowed the man to lean on him for support, because when he wasn’t dancing, his body became limp as a noodle. He was about to guide him somewhere away from the crowd and put him on a chair when Yuuri suddenly latched onto Victor and began grinding on his leg. Surprisingly, that was the least shocking thing Victor thought Yuuri had done that night.

The next words that came out of Yuuri’s mouth were slightly slurred due to the amount of champagne he consumed, and his English was becoming a little hard to interpret among his mad giggles.

“Victor… After this season ends, my family runs a hot spring resort, so please come. If I win this dance-off… You’ll become my coach right?” Yuuri then flung himself over Victor, with the biggest doe-eyes he had ever seen. “Be my coach, Victor!”

Victor didn’t care that the people around him looked stunned at Yuuri, nor of the fact that he had been so flamboyant and (slightly) intrusive of _the_ Victor Nikiforov. Instead, he felt his heart beat faster, his eyes sparkling at the possibility of becoming this man’s coach. This man, who had seemingly dropped out of the blue, who had swept him off his feet, charming him with a drunk dance alongside the whimsical promise of more to come.

Despite knowing that Yuuri’s sobriety wasn’t fully functional, the idea Yuuri had implanted refused to leave. In fact, he was now fully intrigued to take on the role of Yuuri’s coach. Before he could respond, Chris had taken Yuuri under the arms and the two promptly carried him away towards the elevators. They managed to run into Celestino who had the rest of Yuuri’s clothes hanging over his arms.

“You looked like you’ll need extra help, and I have the keys to Yuuri’s room.

Once the three men got to his room, Celestino changed the younger man to pajamas while Victor put the suit and tie away. Chris placed a packet of medicine and a cup of water on the night-stand next to Yuuri’s bed.  
“He’s going to need that when he wakes up,” Chris explained before promptly heading out.

“Sorry for the trouble,” Celestino said rubbing the back of his neck. “I should have been monitoring him a little closer.”

“Oh, it wasn’t a problem at all.” Victor answered, and he meant it.

“Thank you, Victor. I think you should head back to the ballroom before Yakov wonder where you ran off to.”

Victor would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a bit grumpy at being shooed out, but he smiled and let Celestino deal with the rest. As the door began to close, he took one last Yuuri, who had unknowingly caught the interest and affections of his idol.

 

 

On the flight back home, he flipped through the photos he had taken to be absolutely sure what happened the previous night had actually occurred. He grinned at the ones Chris had graciously sent, which were mainly him and Yuuri pair dancing without a care in the world. Yuuri’s request was the one thing that stood out in his memories, but he decided to wait. When Yuuri gives him some kind of sign or call about the offer, only then would Victor take action. It would be better to not completely rush into this kind of thing without any warning.

He looked out the window, his smile full of anticipation.

After months passed, he finally got the “sign” he had been waiting for. Yuuri had ignited something inside Victor and he couldn’t wait to experience and indulge in the journey this man had seduced him into.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got my first YOI fanfic out. Haven't written in a while, feels weird. It was fun to try and get into Victor's head on what he would have thought on that night when a playboy came and swept him off his feet XD


End file.
